Firsts
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Paily Week Day 5 - Paily as Parents! Enjoy and tell me what you think!


**As promised, here is Paily Week Day 5 - Paily as Parents! I think I'm almost caught up. I just have to type up the Paily and Friends one, Day 2? And then I hope I have to Superheroes on tomorrow on time. So yeah. The Paily and friends should be up in a few hours. I hope you guys like this, as it was fun to write. :) Here you go! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

The first few weeks of being parents are somewhat of a blessing and somewhat of a curse. You never get enough sleep, always smell bad, and your usual intimate moments with your partner dissipate. But when you are sitting there with them in your arms, everything changes. All the sleep you missed out on doesn't matter anymore. At least that how it was for Emily and I. And then they start to grow up and you witness all their firsts. Their first crawl, first walk, first words, first day of school. First day of school was definitely the hardest.

"Pamela! Emery! Are you ready?" A tanned raven haired cutey came hopping down the stairs in a pink tutu and a shirt with a unicorn on it. "Well doesn't someone look adorable today!" I said as she runs into my arms. Emily came down the stairs with Emery riding piggyback. I put my daughter down and whisper into her ear, "Pammy, you want to race Mommy and Emery?" She nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek before jumping onto my back. I turn to my wife who was at the bottom of the steps, "You will never win!" I saw a her jaw drop as I took off towards the front door, "Pammy! Grab the keys!" She put her hand out and swiped the keys off the counter.

"Hurry Momma! Mommy and Emery are catching up!" I turned my head slightly and saw that Emily was only a few paces behind me.

"Hold on tight honey! We are going into hyper speed!" I felt her grip around my neck tighten, not enough to cut off my air supply though and I full on sprinted leaving the other two in the dust.

"Hi Aunty Spencer! Hi Jr.!" I heard her yell as we sped past Spencer's house.

"Bye Aunty Spencer! Bye Jr.! See you at school!" I heard Emery say from behind me.

The preschool was only a block from our house, so we were getting pretty close. As we ran I kept thinking back to all their first. I couldn't believe that my babies were all grown up. They were about to embark on this journey called life. Okay, so not really, but this is the first step. First it's preschool, then kindergarten, then grade school and high school. Soon they will be dating and if they are anything like Emily and I, that will be a nightmare! Then they will be right where we are right now. A tear slipped down my cheek and Pamela quickly took notice, "Momma! Why are you crying? Am I hurting you?"

I stopped at the stop sign in front of the school and Pamela got off, "No baby. It's the opposite. I'm so proud of you! You've become such a big girl!" Emily stopped beside me breathless and Emery hopped off of her and ran to me. I ruffled his hair, "You too! You two are so big now! Starting preschool already?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around a panting Emily, "I don't think I'm ready to let them go yet. Can we just skip preschool and let them go straight to kindergarten next year?"

She shook her head and kissed my temple. "As much as I want to say yes, that's not gonna work out. And do you know why?" I shook my head. "Can you tell us why?" She asked Pamela and Emery.

Pamela – Cause we need to go to school.

Emery – So we can learn.

Pamela – And we can make friends like you did with Aunty Spencer, Hanna, and Aria!

Emery – And then one day we will find someone special.

Pamela – And it won't matter if they are a boy or girl.

Emery – As long as we love them.

Pamela – Oh and we will go to college.

Emery – And learn about something we love.

Pamela – So we can do something we love!

Emery – Mommy is that it? I don't member. It's s'lot to member.

She leaned down and kissed both our children on the head, "Nope didn't miss a thing."

A voice from behind us startled us, "You forgot the part about how they will make a lot of money and raise you guys into your olden years! Way to brainwash your kids, McFields!"

"Ignore your Aunty Spencer. You know how she gets in the morning before she's had her third cup of coffee. Why don't you guys and Jr. walk ahead while Momma, Aunty Spence, and I talk." They nodded and Jr. ran up to join them.

"They're all growing up so fast!" I exclaimed as I tighten my arms around my wife. "Wait... Where's Caleb and C.J.?"

"Right behind you!" Caleb announced while C.J. was riding his little skateboard beside him. "Go ride with them C and be careful. Your mom will be pissed if you don't come home in one piece!" He did as he was told and Caleb caught up with us.

"Speaking of, how is Marin? She's coming home soon right?" I asked.

"Yeah. She should be home after the fashion show this weekend. She's pissed that they rescheduled. Originally she was supposed to be home yesterday but they moved the meeting back and she had to stay behind to fix a few outfits."

"Well that's what she gets for doing something she loves." Spencer replied with a chuckle.

We all watched our children walking and playing with each other. "I still can't believe that all our children are the same age. How did that happen?" I asked through a laugh.

"Well you and I wanted to start a family and it was the summer that everyone was horny!" She said quietly so the kids wouldn't hear. "Ahhh the summer of 2020. I remember it like yesterday. Wasn't that the summer that Hanna tied you up and raped you?" Emily asked as she snickered at Caleb.

He blushed ferociously and exclaimed, "We said that we would never bring that up again! And that night was a miracle. That was the night that we conceived Caleb Junior!"

We all laughed and came to a sudden halt as we realized that we had reached the school. This was it, our babies were all leaving the nest for the first time. We all, on the brink of tears, split up and walked up to our children.

Emery climbed onto my back and I started to walk through the front gates. "You scared?" I asked a tad concerned. During the previous weeks I read a load of book that said it was typical for your child to fear that you won't come back for them the first day of school.

"Nuh uh!" He stated cheerily, "I have my little sister and Junior and C.J. And a little while later you will be right here waiting for me with Mommy!" I watched him speak and i realized that he was everything I had wished for and more. And turned to my side to find Pamela on Emily's shoulders. They were all everything I wished for and more. We both put our twins down and led them into the classroom.

We said our farewells and tearfully left the room with our friends. We walked ahead of the other two hand in hand thinking about our kids. Wanting a distraction from the emptiness I felt with them gone, I turned to my wife, " Race you home?"

"Honey, we are grown ass women!" She said through a giggle.

"I'm a grown as woman who's gonna kick your grown ass woman's ass!" I didn't let her get another word in and I took off towards our house, with her on my tail.


End file.
